September 13, 2017 NXT results
The September 13, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 24, 2017. Summary Despite NXT General Manager William Regal's advice, the self-willed Ruby Riot entered her match against Billie Kay & Peyton Royce without a partner. Thanks to an assist from the unlikeliest of Superstars, however, Riot didn't end the match that way. As The Iconic Duo used their 2-on-1 advantage to batter Riot, SAnitY's Nikki Cross cut through the NXT Universe and stationed herself ringside to get a closer look at the action. Once Riot broke free of the arrogant Aussies’ onslaught and backed into the opposite corner, Cross climbed onto the apron and tagged herself in. Surprised and confused, Riot watched as Cross tore into The Iconic Duo. The unpredictable Superstar hit Kay with a swinging fisherman neckbreaker before tagging in Riot and leaving the ring. Riot splashed Kay with a high-elevation senton and pinned her, but rather than celebrate the big win over her rivals, Riot seemed preoccupied with trying to figure out Cross’ unexpected behavior. Johnny Gargano came away from his battle with Riddick Moss as the victor, but that doesn't mean Johnny Wrestling has found his footing as a singles competitor. Gargano struggled against Moss, the powerful yet inexperienced ex-footballer who, alongside Tino Sabbatelli, had accused Gargano of being nothing without #DIY. As Sabbatelli rooted on Moss from ringside, the cocky Performance Center upstart dominated Gargano with knockdowns. Garagano fought back and managed to lock on his tried-and-true Gargano Escape, but Moss reached the ropes to force a break, much to Gargano's shock. After the close call, Moss returned to thrashing Gargano, and Sabbatelli tried to swing the match even more in his partner's favor by interfering, but Gargano cut him off at the pass. Johnny Wrestling then stunned Moss with a slingshot spear for the three-count out of nowhere. It wasn't pretty or easy, but it was a win. Identical twin brothers Gabriel & Uriel Ealy looked to become the first team to knock off The Street Profits, but unfortunately for them, they could not match the swagger — or, more importantly, the teamwork — of Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford. Uriel Ealy brashly ripped off Angelo Dawkins’ headband, and Dawkins slugged him in the face for it. Once Ford tagged in, it set off a fury of double-team moves, and in the whirlwind of activity, the Ealys illegally switched places, with Gabriel pretending to be the legal man. Ford survived Gabriel's bludgeoning blows and tagged Dawkins back into action. The burly former collegiate wrestler cleared house, paving the way for him and Ford to connect with their devastating spinebuster/frog splash combination for the win. Afterward, The Street Profits jumped the barricade and stirred it up in a post-match celebration with NXT fans. The incredible U.K. Title Match between champion Pete Dunne and challenger Wolfgang reinforced what the NXT Universe has come to realize: that when the Superstars of WWE's U.K. roster are in action, it's appointment television. Yet, overshadowing their fiery battle was the ominous arrival and post-match rush by NXT's nefarious intruders, Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly, which underscored a different, more sobering reality: As long as Cole, Fish & O’Reilly are on the prowl, nobody is safe. Before the unruly interlopers stole the attention, all eyes were glued to the hard-hitting battle between The BruiserWeight and The Last King of Scotland. Dunne and Wolfgang's multi-tooled arsenals were on full display as the championship match evolved from a technical contest waged on the mat to a skin-reddening, smash-mouth medley of suplexes, strikes and clotheslines. Amid the barbaric collisions and throws, Wolfgang took to the air, hitting a tope con hilo followed by a high-arching moonsault. Despite Wolfgang's varied attack, the hard-nosed BruiserWeight endured the offensive and eventually nailed Wolfgang with the Bitter End to retain the title. As he celebrated, Cole, Fish & O’Reilly made their presence felt by surrounding the U.K. Champion. Sensing their malicious intent, Dunne struck first with a punch on O’Reilly but was soon overwhelmed by the group. Wolfgang returned to the ring to help his fellow U.K. competitor, but he was also swarmed by the group. Dunne then slipped out of the ring and began to make his way up the ramp only to stop midway. Appearing to contemplate helping Wolfgang, Dunne raced back toward the squared circle, but instead of re-joining the fray, he simply snatched his U.K. Title off the canvas and returned to the locker room. Cole, Fish & O’Reilly boasted about their actions and called themselves “undisputed” as they left through the crowd. Meanwhile, a distraught Tyler Bate and Trent Seven entered the ring to check on Wolfgang, the latest victim of the outsiders’ lawless actions. Results ; ; *Nikki Cross & Ruby Riot defeated Billie Kay & Peyton Royce (3:54) *Johnny Gargano defeated Riddick Moss (w/ Tino Sabbatelli) (8:28) *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated The Ealy Twins (Gabriel Ealy & Uriel Ealy) (2:52) *Pete Dunne © defeated Wolfgang to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (9:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-13-17 NXT 1.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 2.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 3.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 4.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 5.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 6.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 7.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 8.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 9.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 10.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 11.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 12.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 13.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 14.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 15.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 16.jpg 9-13-17 NXT 17.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #265 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #265 at WWE.com * NXT #411 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events